The Virus
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Kiara has been friends with him for awhile and they took a chance at love. but what happens after Albert betrays his friends
1. Contagious

_ok i just wanted write this i felt like i had to!_

_Thanks to The Magnificent Kiwi, Venomdancer, and others! they inspired me!_

_PLEASE REVIEW =)_

__

* * *

><p><p>

**_Contagious..._**

**_~I'm Running! And i fear time is running out~ Contagious-searchlight_**

Time ran out long ago for me...But i surpassed it...After all i didn't just survive the horrible place...I helped start the Raccoon City Incident...I helped with the research all to do my job to get evidence to bring down umbrella...Raccoon City 1998...My name is Kiara Blood Genovlust But i suppose you can call me Blood Lust everyone else does. I was hired by Albert Wesker to pose as a umbrella agent and get information to help bring them down but that didn't work i was only 21 and his true purpose for hiring me was to get information to black mail umbrella but i hadn't known that. I was a young RPD officer to that frequently went into umbrella. being a RPD officer wasn't fake i was and i just turned in my S.T.A.R.S. application. But i was a fake RPD leak.

Raccoon City, Jays Bar January 23 is when i met Albert and he hired me...

"Yes sir?" I asked as i walked in on my off duty hours.

"I need to ask you to do something for me." He smiled at me. He thinks i like him and i kind of did but i liked my boyfriend more... oh who are we kidding i didn't have one.

"Yes sir what is?" I said as i sat down right after i saluted him. He was wearing his STARS outfit whereas i was wearing a hat, long leather black jacket, and blood red jeans, blood red short sleeve shirt, and red black shoes. thats why they call me blood lust

"Well...I think Umbrella is up to something and i need you to pretend to be their leak. and gather the appropriate data and information so we can make a suit against them." He said as he turned towards mend took off his glasses to show his eyes.

"I'll do it." I said without thinking. "Well since you asked. I mean um...I will." i said i turned my head and blushed very shortly.

"hm...Good here's the contact info to me and the person that you're suppose to meet to become the fake leak." he said and smiled at me his smile was intoxicating. "I like the long Blood Red hair." He said as he got up and walked towards the door. "I understand you're off today come to the station tonight around 1:00 A.M. I need to talk to you about stuff...STARS office." I nodded and he walked out. i sighed in relief. I got up and started to walk home. i always have my gun on me. Once i got to my dingy apartment i took off my hat and jacket. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I said as i opened it. It was Rebbecca Chambers.

"Hey...um. I forgot my STARS password and Brad wont help me will you?" She asked.

"Sure you're driving." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

Once we got there i noticed Albert wasn't there and i was glad.

"May i?" I asked motioning toward the chair at her desk.

"Yep." She said. I fixed my ponytail and my fingers went flying away. I cracked it. "Um..It's RC IS AWESOME?" She looked surprised and looked away. "It's okay mine is BL+AW4EVER." I said and blushed.

"Uh...ok. You going or you gonna stay and chat? you're the only one i can really talk to." She said.

"Eh..I'll stay i have nothing else to do." I said.

We talked and talked till 12:30 A.M. then she went home.

* * *

><p>"See you Rebbecca." I said. I decided to hack the chiefs computer. I did for the remaining 30 mins before i had to go meet Albert. I found nothing.<p>

So i went back to STARS office and stood at his desk the he came in behind me without me knowing.

"Boo." He said and i turned around our faces were close together for a couple of minutes. I moved.

"Don't do that!" i said. He nodded and smiled. "So what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked as he sat as his desk.

"Just wanting to tell you about your meeting." I grabbed a chair.

'He's Contagious' i thought. he was rambling on and i heard ever bit i did! But i was focused on him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Not listening are you?"

"Yeah i am." i said as i sat up.

"What did i just say?" he chuckled.

"Um...i have no idea." i said as we stood up and i gazed at him.

"Yes?" he said realizing what i was doing.

"I love your Eyes, Lips, Just everything." It just spilled out on accident. He looked confused. I hesitated. "I..Um Should go." i said and started walking away until he grabbed my arm. i turned around and looked at his hand.

"Don't you don't have to." He said and pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and felt something...I knew i loved him. He brushed my bangs out of my face as i blushed. "I.." He started and closed his eyes but when he opened them i was gone. I was outside shaking the feeling off but couldn't and Jill Valentine came out with an open mouth and i knew she saw us.

"What the fu..." She said as i clasped a hand over her mouth. I removed my hand. "You and...Captain...So you're the one that he...He just types your name almost everyday you're Kiara or Blood Lust?" I nodded and turned away and put my hands on my face.

"Yes i am." i said

"Well...um...I didn't know that it was you! he's acting like he's in love." She said.

"I can't face him again! I just Can't!" I said.

"Yes you can! He...loves you and from that kiss i can tell you love him to." She smiled.

Albert came out and saw me and Jill He ran towards me as i was running from him.

"Kiara! Kiara! Come back!" He yelled. He caught up to me just outside my apartment and we were both out of breath. "Kiara...I need...to ...tell... you..." He said while breathing hard.

"I...Albert..." I began.

"Kiara I love you!" He said. Just then Rebbecca and a car came towards us and as the car went by I saw a gun point at Albert so i pushed him outta the way and i was shot instead right at my chest barely missing my heart i was told. "Kiara! I got her! Go get my car Chambers! Hurry before she dies." he said and Rebbecca did. last thing i remember is rad and white lights that's it.

* * *

><p>When i woke up Rebbecca came in.<p>

"Hey! Captain Wesker said he would take you home tomorrow and he would monitor some meeting? Anyways he went to talk to the doctor and get real food." She smiled.

I sat up painfully. "OW!" i yelled.

"Don't sit up!" She made me lay down.

Albert came bursting through the door and heard me yell. "Are you okay?" He said as he realized we were staring at him blankly. "Oh sorry. Here's Coffee and doughnuts! It's all i could get. but the doctor said i could take you home but he prefers you to go home with me till you heal. So you wont get hurt again. you Want to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah! I..mean sure i just hate hospitals." I said. He started gathering my things.

"I will come do check ups and teach you how to re bandage." Rebbecca said.

"One thing though i need real clothes! And i want to go to work partially. I am a field agent but i want to do something for awhile." I told him.

"Ok we could do that for four five hours that's how long it will take me to convince the chief to let you have a vacation so you're wound will heal." He smiled. I got dressed barely but i did. He came in and saw me struggle to walk. "Uh...No!" he told me. "I'll carry you. Chambers grab her wheelchair." He said as he picked me up in his arms and he carried me to his car. He sat me in there and put my wheelchair in the trunk. Rebbecca drove off in her car. He grabbed my hand when he was in the car and kissed it gently which sent waves down my spine.

We finally arrived at the station and he helped me go in. Everyone was nice to me. 'whats wrong with them?' i said in my head.

"Hello you two." Jill teased me and Albert realized that i was in a wheelchair. "Oh...Um...thank." She said and went back to her desk.

"What's the meaning off this? Get out of there!" the chief told me.

"She can't Chief Irons." Albert said as he was getting mad.

"Well- oh yes she saved you right?" the chief asked and Albert nodded. Albert rolled me to my desk. and kissed me again! on the lips again! and everyone looked at us funny. "Have a nice day we'll be over there if you need us." he told me.

"Us?" he nodded.

"Me and what is left of my heart that you have stolen." He said. I blushed and put my head my head on my desk after he left.

"That's real sweet!" Tawsha one of my friends said.

"Tawsha!" I said as she startled me.

"SO why in one?" she asked and i told her.

"Um...your boyfriends friend Chris is coming over here." She warned me.

I turned and sure enough it was Chris.

"Hey Blood...can you check on these murders and why is Wesker acting like he is?" He asked me.

"He's in love with me! and sure." I said as i was already typing.

"thanks and what?" Chris said as he was already dropping his jaw.

"Yeah...um...i guess...he told me he loved me just before i got shot for him." I told him.

"Ok just print everything interesting off and good luck with that." Chris said.

"Thanks." i said and i sighed. "Hey...um...Redfield." I said.

"Just call me Chris. Yeah?" He asked.

"Could you ask Albert if he would...come here?" I asked nicely.

"ya. Hey Captain! Your girlfriend! I mean Blood wants to speak to you!" Chris yelled and left Albert came to me.

"Thanks" i said in a low voice.

"Yes?" Albert asked and then smiled at me. My heart melted.

"Hey why am i in a wheelchair?" I asked

"You were shot twice. The second bullet grazed your spine. The doctor said you would be in that for awhile." He said and smiled at me again.

"Captain! Chief says murder we need to check on and says to take her!" Jill said and gave him directions after we were in the car.

Once we got there it was...horrible. A family of four dead eaten alive. a mother, a father, a baby, and a young boy.

"We...were...they eaten to death?" I asked i almost puked but rolled over to the Computer and hid a flash drive in it and copied everything i found in it to the flash drive. After awhile i put the flash drive in my pocket and decided the computer would be more use at the department. In stead i found a bomb. "Get out! Get out now! It's a bomb! We have 20 seconds!" i yelled i just saved they're lives. I and Albert made it out. He was injured. He took me to his home. I was able walk just fine some doctors!

"Will you patch me up?" He asked motioning towards his bedroom he sat down so i could use the medical needle and thread. i nodded.

I had to sew him up on his chest and abdomen. He took my hand and we stood up. He kissed me. and um.. one thing led to another...


	2. Betrayal

OK sorry it took long but i have been busy so forgive me.

PLEAS REVIEW =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>BETRAYAL<strong>_

Our relation ship spiked and i told him how i felt. yada yada yada...

A day before his investigation in the Arklay mountains i was told to go STARS division he wanted to talk. i did quit the force because of the chief.

"yeah i was doing something?" i asked coming in the door and i noticed everyone was at their desks all the STARS where working on papers. "Oh i brought you your favorite sandwich from home." i told him after i got up to his desk.

"Thanks." he said and kissed me. i noticed he had a hand behind his back.

"Whats that behind your back?" i tried to look but he turned. "Okay Albert you know i don't like surprises. Show me whats in your damn hand now." i said. he sat me down in his chair. i noticed the way he got down on his knees like he was gonna propose and everyone looked at us. "what are you doing?" i asked about half scared.

He pulled out a small box which scared me. "Kiara, Kiara Blood Genovlust will you marry? I love you this much to ask you." He asked as he opened the box revealing a beautiful gold ring i almost had a heart attack. he looked scared. he stood up and gave it to me.

"Yes i will!" i said loudly as i jumped up and threw my arms around him. he hugged me back. everyone clapped.

"I told you she would say yes." Jill said and gave a huge smile.

"How many of you were in on this?" i asked.

"we all are." Rebbecca said.

I and Albert kissed passionately. i stayed there with the team every one but i, Albert, Rebbecca, Chris, and Jill left.

* * *

><p>I noticed Chris kept looking at Jill. I walked over to him.<p>

"Chris." i said. he looked at me. "You wont believe me but she likes you. Jill likes you you should ask her out." i told him.

"No...A girl like her could never like me like...that..." he said. Jill turned around and blushed at him.

"yup you two are going to get married and have a kid or two." i walked over to Albert. "I'm going to take Rebbecca and get some dinner for these guys." he nodded. i walked towards the door. "Come one Rebbecca were on a mission for food." i joked she laughed and followed. on the way to Jays Bar we talked.

"So whats up Kiara?" she asked.

"You looked down in the dumps and bothered." i said.

"Well...no never mind."

"no go ahead."

"Well i have this feeling a bad feeling that in a few days something bad is going to happen. With you and with STARS and i don't like it." she said. i parked the car.

"It's going to be okay." i reassured her. we got out and went in and came out.

"Okay i just had a feeling and...i...just think i will never find a love like Albert and you.

I smiled. "oh trust me you will someday."

"Thanks...you know i tried going to college...remember? i know you were there." she asked.

"Ya you fell for that um..Jacob guy then you got bullied and i stood up for ya." I smiled we both laughed.

we all ate at the office everyone went home or so we thought.

I sat on his desk.

"you have a good team Albert." i told him as he walked up to the desk.

"Not just my team they seem to be yours to." he told me. We kissed.

"hmm...i doubt that fiance." i smiled real big. i found something out this morning that i wanted to tell him.

"ya okay." he laughed. he saw my face. "What you look so...sad." he said.

"No. no." i faked a laugh. "um...actually i have something to tell you." i said with a serious face.

"ok? what is it?" he asked.

"um...well..." i out my hands in my lap fiddling with the ring i put my head down. "i'm pregnant." i said lowly.

"what?" he said.

"I'm pregnant!" i said.

he came towards me. i got up and walked to the window at the entrance of the police station and grabbed his hand and he followed.

"what's wrong?" he asked and took his sunglasses off.

"Albert we don't really want a child born or raised in this kind of environment do we?" i asked.

"Kiara..." he put a hand on my cheek. "do you want to never see this child grow into a beautiful human being? i will protect you and him." he said.

"uh okay its gonna be a girl i will make sure." i joked we laughed.

"ok ha ha." he way he looked at me we were gonna make another kid. "Tonight i want all of you, tonight." he said.

"I want you, i want you to stay."

um...i don't have to tell you how to make a kid do i? ok thats good.

* * *

><p>We already picked out the god mother Rebbecca.<p>

a week after STARS Bravo was sent to the Arklay mountains. they didn't respond for ever it seemed like so STARS Alpha was sent in after them that day was disheartening. i showed up at the office before they went.

"Albert I'm still not sure about this." i said when i got to his desk.

"Okay? i have to though you know? my team is missing so im going."

"But i just DON'T think its going to be a good idea." the team got into the chopper. and left.

by the look on Albert's face i could tell he was goiung to do something he would regret.


	3. I'm Stil Alive

Well im back again with another chapter. here's some questions for you: whats up with Albert? will kiara get stuck in the Raccoon city incident? will she help take down Umbrella? Please review =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Still Alive<strong>_

~Your concrete heart isn't beating~_**  
><strong>_

"Okay calm down!" Tawsha said as i paced back and forth through the department.

"It's not my fault that the man i love is out there and hasn't made contact for...ever!" I yelled and plopped down in a chair.

"hope is stays gone." Lauric said as he walked by. I grabbed him bye the collar and threw him to the ground. I wanted to smash his head over and over on the ground. But i didn't instead i walked out of the apartment and sat in my car. i threw my keys at the dash board. "Damn it!" I started the car and drove home.

A WHILE LATER...

I laid down on the couch and fell asleep. When i woke there was a crash in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my gun and walked silently to the door way. I walked in there and a big flash of light blinded me. I was thrown on the ground i tried to fight them off. There was at least 10 people holding me down.<p>

"Get Off me!" i yelled.

"Hold still!" i heard one of them yell. i felt a needle pierce my neck. then they punched me and beat me badly but i noticed the umbrella logo on their jackets. they left and i crawled to the couch and patched myself up.

After awhile i got up and went to the station. I walked unstably into the station and to the chief's office i noticed that everyone but Albert was back. my neck was bleeding when i walked in...more like started a war and started yelling at the chief and somehow i read his...mind i could see all of his thoughts and feel them for myself.

"You! you fucking traitor! you are working with umbrella! You sent those goddamn soldiers after me! you prick!" i yelled as i jumped over his desk and started punching him until Barry pulled me back and held me from killing the chief. "You mother fucker! you have no clue what the hell you put these people through! I'll kill your mother fucking ass!" Chief Irons looked shocked and ordered the others to take me outside and they did.

"Barry you might have to hold her down look at her neck." Rebecca said i grabbed her arm and experienced what she experienced at the Arklay mountains. I got dizzy she helped me stand. "What's wrong?" she asked the others looked concerned.

"I...I...think it's the baby...or the thing that the...soldiers injected me with...Oh my god Rebecca I'm so sorry..." i started seeing what she saw but this was real. "Ah! No get off!" i yelled as i tried to push off a zombie the same way Rebecca did.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jill asked. She grabbed Chris's hand.

"I...oh fuck...forest? Enrico? i can...see...T-virus?" i said as i stood up. "I just experienced what Rebecca did the mansion." i sat down on the sidewalk. "Albert...he...he's dead?" Jill sat down beside me.

"Kiara he...he's dead...we think...but he...betrayed us. he set us up. from the beginning and possibly you to he did want me to tell you he loved you. That bastard..." she said.

"I...I don't believe you!" i yelled and went to my car.

"OK what the hell just happened?" i heard Chris say. i drove home.

* * *

><p>I was asleep for a few hours. I woke up with a terrible headache my skin was itching and i had an unsatisfying hunger. I felt sick..like i was going to die. i looked at the time it was 2:00 AM. i fell and had to crawl to the phone. I was going to dial Jill but i knew she would be at Chris's After what happened so i Dialed his phone and Jill answered.<p>

"Hello?" she asked.

"Jill...Jill...it's Kiara...I'm hurt...I think I'm going to die." I dropped the phone in pain.

"Hello? Hello? KIARA! Chris it's kiara get dressed! I'll call Rebecca lets go!" i heard her yell and hang up the phone.

I felt and saw a Silhouette pick me up put me in a car and put at Rebecca's door gentle putting me down with care. I knew i was infected...but with what? I couldn't move really. i was wet with sweat. Rebecca came out her door and told Chris that i was at her house she helped me on her couch. I started gasping for air and thrashing around when Chris and Jill came. Chris held me down.

"What's wrong with her?" Chris asked.

"We need to get her stabilized first. But with my stolen umbrella shit she's infected but her body id rejecting the T-Virus." She said.

"Wait stolen? why'd you steal it?" Jill asked as my vision got blurry and Rebecca pulled out a medical table and Chris put me on it.

"They're technology is highly advanced i was afraid this was going to happen so i stole some with help okay? but this shit might help us know whats going on!" Rebecca said. i could feel the hunger start to over take me...

Chris was trying to hold me down when i felt it...the hunger...i was dead for a few seconds...the living dead. I got my hands free and bit his neck like the creatures they fought would have.

"Chris!" Jill yelled. he only lost a little blood. Jill pulled out a gun and shot me in the head before i got off the table and thank god to. I was dead for a few seconds really dead then i felt...alive again. I knew Rebecca pulled the bullet out and checked Chris and confirmed that he wasn't infected.

My wound was healing and they stood up and watched in amazement. Jill pointed her gun at me until i breathed heavily and put her gun down. My body lifted in the air as i took that heavy breath. i woke up and they had no words for what they saw. But i knew what happened...

"Holy shit!" they gasped in amazement. i sat up and tried to walk but fell down.

Chris tried to help me walk but i pushed him away...i actually threw him against the door that was closed...across the other side of the room. Jill picked up her gun i didn't notice. i came towards her and she fired upon me several times but it had no effect. they bullets simply fell out of me and i regenerated. i could feel my eyes turn black all my teeth sharpen...and my nails sharpen... i backed into the corner and looked at myself in a mirror and became frightened. After awhile all was calm everyone stayed away from me.

Finally my body on the outside turned to normal.

* * *

><p>"Kiara...what happened to you?" Rebecca asked.<p>

"Is he all right?" i asked

"I'm fine." Chris said. Jill was treating his wound

"I obtained several inhuman abilities...I'm what umbrella calls a tyrant. My body tried to fight with the virus but instead changed it...mutated it...I'm a monster." I said and buried my head in my hands.

"You seem...the same." Jill said quietly.

"I'm not. I am infected...I can read minds and who knows what else! I shouldn't be alive. but I'm still alive. I know its hard to believe but I'm changed in the most terrible ways. Rebecca my baby it's?"

"It's alive and unchanged don't worry. your not a monster." Rebecca said sitting by me. "Maybe you were given this for a reason...to stop umbrella...maybe you should exploit this to stop them. your my friend and if it comes ti having to kill you I'll do it myself." she said as she put her hand on my back.

"your fucking superhuman use it to what you want. don't do anything till you have that baby." Chris said.

After that we all became closer. I still apologize to Chris. we all made plans and shit. I, Jill, And Brad stayed in RC while the others went to exploit Umbrella. The three of us stayed to be the guardians.


	4. Requiem of a Drem

Chapter 4 for you entertainment! PLEASE REVIEW =) thanks to all those who favorite this and review Please message me for more info on becoming a character in this story and future stories to come!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Requiem for a Dream<span>_**

"Hey room mate!" Rebecca said as she came through the door. I chuckled.

"Rebecca you don't have to call me room mate...I might call you nurse considering that its almost time for my babies to be born. What are we going to name the two girl twins?" I said as i tried to get up with my enormous belly!

"Hmm...I don't know but...Chris and Jill had a fight before he left...and she's broken you could say...Well anyways our meeting is tonight with everyone so you can just ask them...it will be weird doing this over the phone." Rebecca said nervously as she sat down.

"Hey relax okay...what's wrong? i would rather not read your mind." I said.

"It's...It's just that...I can't shake the nightmares or...Billy i just wonder what he's doing." Rebecca said.

"Hey I'm your friend okay not a therapist...But i know what it feels like...and even worse...But hey it will get better I'm here for you and so are the others." I told her.

"Thanks. So have you picked a god parent? I'm just wondering." She asked.

"You your going to be the god parent." She looked surprised.

"Me? why not Jill? or Barry?"she asked still shocked.

"Rebecca...your my best friend and you were the only one who would talk to me that was good not a devious bastard like Albert...Plus Jill is confused and Barry...ya right." we both laughed.

"So I'm getting the couch?"

"Um no! take my bed I cant sleep unless it's on this here couch. I think we should both hit the hay." I said. She nodded.

* * *

><p>"Rebecca why are we even having this meeting?" Jill asked as Barry and Kathy came through the door and Chris wouldn't stop arguing with brad through the phone (it was on speaker)<p>

"Because we need to keep in contact." Rebecca replied.

"Ok that's so no true Chris Sean Connery could kick Arnold's Ass anytime." Brad said.

"Ya well-" I interrupted

"ENOUGH! Shut the hell up! Lets just get started!" I yelled.

"okay well...no news from RC except me and Kiara are going to have to drive 20 miles to go to the doctor that she trusts." Rebecca said.

"So you guys what are the twins going to be named?" I asked everyone.

"um..." Brad said.

"Alexia!" Jill said.

"How bout Alexia Selene!" Chris said.

"Ok ha ha that's one name how bout a second?" i said.

"Gabriella." Brad said.

"Rebecca." Kathy said. "for a middle name."

"Oh no-" Rebecca started

"I like that. Okay that's finished now-" My kids wanted to come out now.

"Whats wrong?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Oh fuck everyone help me get her to the car." Rebecca said. she started the car and drove as fast as possible. About half way out of town we were getting followed and i could tell it was Umbrella.

Rebecca displayed cool maneuvers and we lost them..some time later we were at the hospital. Trust me holding in two kids for that long hurts! as soon as they got me in a room Dr. Markuss came in...um i'm so not telling you what it's like to give birth so I'll skip that.

* * *

><p>"Shh...They're sleeping." I told Rebecca as she came in the door.<p>

"They're so adorable." Rebecca said.

"Well how are the two twins?" doctor Grohan said as he came in the door.

"good." i said.

"Well i can see that. we want to keep you here for a few weeks...your 'condition' is critical. there are substances in your system we haven't seen before...me and my wife. We know still thank you two for saving Ana that's why I'm doing this...Umbrella will want to take you and your babies if those substances are what i think they are. we will keep you here for two or two or three weeks and we put you in here signed under a fake name." Doctor Grohan said.

"I'll call the others and tell Barry to go ahead and leave." Rebecca said as she walked out. a few minutes later she came back. "Where is Dave?"

"He had to keep his daughter entertained so he's bringing her here." i said.

"OH well...i..." she started.

"What? your good with kids! and you did to save her when we had hooked the car up to mine to pull it back up on the bridge and the rope broke and the car was sinking who was it that dove into the water and held her breath for two minutes just to get the girl out?" She sat down.

"I did." she said.

"And didn't you also bring the stirring wheel up to because it was caught in her clothes? i think so. didn't you also dive in off of a 25 foot bridge into a 2 mile deep lake after i said forget it after Ana?" I asked.

"Yes." she said. The door opened and Ana came in.

Ana ran to Rebecca and hugged her. Rebecca hugged her back.

"Hey Kiddo." I said.

"are these your babies?" Ana asked as a six year old would ask. i shook my head yes.

"This one is Alexia and this one is Gabriella." Rebecca said.

"Ana don't bother them to much." Dave said.

"It's not any trouble." I said.

the first two weeks passed by quickly until the third week began we heard something that changed my life and Rebecca's

* * *

><p>"Kiara! Turn on the TV! something is wrong with Raccoon City." Rebecca said as she burst through the door whilst i was gathering my belonging from the hospital. I turned it on to the channel and sure enough there it was... this is what was said:<p>

The President has issued a Quarantine do to an Outbreak in Raccoon City... on the next channel same thing over and over until we found one that was playing a clip that was a 'hoax'

"okay on these clips we are going to show you there are very disturbing images...they were called a hoax by authorities but it seems damn real to me." The reporter said i knew that reported...it was Fred an old buddy. it was recorded on a lot of

The clip showed people eating people and there was one were someone was eating a baby...I cried my eyes out then i saw one about to eat a blond kid not very old...I saw Claire Chris's sister run to her shooting at the...zombie and killed him there was also the new rookie that was suppose to start his job today Leon.

in another clip i saw Jill Standing on top of a car shooting at the zombies trying to fend for her home.

I saw brad get bitten.

* * *

><p>"I'm going after them that was Claire and the new guy, Jill and brad don't stop me just find a place and watch my kids will you?" I ran out the door and jumped into my car before she could say anything. When i got there...a bunch of people standing to the entrance wanting to get in i saw a small chance to get in and i took it. I ran full speed through the crowd and jumped over the gate. the authorities were yelling at me and helicopters one with Fred in it filming me and putting it on the news.<p>

I got to the first building and took out my handgun when a rope dropped and fred and some other guy holding the camera jumped out and the helicopter bolted away. They didn't see me but i saw a zombie sneak up behind the Camera guy. I shot it and they looked at me.

"What the hell Fred? I left two kids behind at the hospital in a diffrent city to find my friends and now i gotta save you? you fuck head!" i yelled.

"Hey Kiara i have to show the world this footage and Brad here is going to help."

"Just don't get in the way! We should move or those things are going to get us." I said.


	5. Going Under

Okay i know its been a while since the last chapter so i'm sorry! PLEASE REVIEW =)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>GOING UNDER<span>_**

_~i can't keep going under~_

"This way!" i yelled as we dashed across the street to jays bar.

"Those things are everywhere!" Fred yelled and his camera man caught up.

"No shit! help me put stuff in front of the door." i said and he helped. "That should hold them off for awhile. Let's find weapons, supplies, and a way to get the hell out of here and to RPD! if anyone is alive they should be there." I said with the camera in my face. "I will break that thing if it doesn't get out of my face." i said and the camera guy backed off.

I found a closet and rummaged through it and found nothing.

"Hey i found this backpack it has...water, paper, pencil, and a couple of handgun and some ammo." Fred said and i took a gun.

"I think i know a way out. But our barricade is going to come down at any moment. Follow me." I said and they followed. We raced up the stairs, and out a window.

"Oh great what now?" Fred asked sarcastically as we were on the roof and the barricade broke.

"Over here is a ladder!" i said and they followed me down the ladder but it broke. "Just another block!" i yelled after awhile. we got there and i saw Claire run in past zombies through the gate. "Claire!" i tried yelling to her but she didn't hear me she kept running.

"Come on lets go!" i said they followed. We raced in the station past a few zombies and up stairs. and finally to the STARS office.

"What are we doing here?"

"There are keys here that i need to make duplicates of and hide."

"Wait why?"

"Because i don't want Claire and Leon going at it alone. I need to hide these because of course Umbrella is here some where. I came to help my friends but if they find out I'm here then umbrella would and i would get them killed. so i help them first then leave." I said as i grabbed the keys duplicates. "Oh ya i did make extra's" i said and grabbed the originals.

"How are we going to escape?"

"I don't know...wait yes i do. i know where a helicopter is."

"why don't i just call my heli back?"

"Because...there are to many things out there that will destroy it. Not yet ok. we might have to run it out of here."

"Ok but um is that zombie suppose to be in here?"

"Oh shut it." i said and snapped it's neck."

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Marines and my fiance."

"Fiance?"

"Yea."

"Who is he?"

"A bastard...Albert Wesker."

"Oh wow you have got to be kidding."

"Shut up."

"he is...a...and you had kids with him? how could you-?"

"Because i loved him! I loved him because he WAS good! I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"Your just as bad as him! your kids should be destroyed."

"What?." I flung him across the rooms.

"Leave them out of this! they are innocents!"

"If they turn out like Albert then they should!" I turned into...well that form again and held him on wall with my hand choking him.

"Do you think i want it? Look what Umbrella did to me!" i said and dropped him.

"Kiara..."

"Don't try it! get the fuck out of here! you have your story!"

"No."

"Get out!" The camera man hit him on the head and dragged him out and i set out to do what i was suppose to.


End file.
